


Rinea's Dedication

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Berkut's thoughts on Rinea, written for the r/Fanfiction Discord's Drabble Night.
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Rinea's Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this drabble was "Dedication".

It was one of the things he loved about her.

Anywhere they went, if there was music playing, Rinea would always dedicate some time to dance. Sometimes it was as simple as her swaying to the beat while she hummed along. Other times, she would start to twirl and glide around the floor to beat of whatever song was playing. But she’d always find time to dance. To dance with him.

Berkut would always find himself enchanted by her movements, putting her fellow nobles to shame, and making the commoners look like nothing. Beautiful and ethereal, she truly was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Echoes yet, I went off what information Heroes has given me so apologies if the characterisation is off for them!
> 
> But I really need to finish it because I really wanna do some stuff with Berkut and Rinea.


End file.
